


Parnassus Rising

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Parnassus Rising

above lush, green hills  
Pythia sits  
enthroned in sacred 'sense  
where she chants  
the loom of Fates  
for golden coin  
to men who argue  
and debate  
her truth.

~ Nov. 4, 2005


End file.
